Chaz
Also known as Unholy Evil Death Bringer and The Weeping God, Chaz is a sentient, talking sword. He was forged at some time in the indeterminate past by a blacksmith named Bob. He has been owned by various people throughout the years, whom he refers to as his "masters." Torg is the latest of these. Supernatural Abilities Chaz appears as a sharp, well-crafted but otherwise unremarkable broadsword under most conditions. However, when the blade touches "innocent blood" it begins to glow red and Chaz gains the ability to speak and, in his own words, "kill most things that can be killed." Chaz also shows the ability to harm incorporeal beings such as the Demon King. History Chaz claims to have been forged by a blacksmith, who was called something like "Bob". This reveals nothing about why he is more than an ordinary sword, of course. He has also said that he has had a number of owners during his existence. Only four have been referred to in any way, Torg being the latest. The earliest owner of Chaz referred to embarked on a genocidal quest for redemption and this story served as a lesson for Torg during That Which Redeems. The next one was a (presumably former) friend of this one who killed him and took Chaz from him. The next known owner was Lord Torgamous, who may have been unaware of the sword's true power. He lost Chaz during the War of the Bug Squishers when Torg was standing in for him in a war against Trent and ultimately took the sword with him back to the future. Chaz later claimed that Torg's survival in the war had depended on his aid, even though he never met innocent blood during that time and remained "unpowered". Torg kept Chaz for years without finding out about his power through innocent blood. He used him as part of a Halloween costume in 1999 and to defend against the large centipede Fluffy in 2001. In 2002, Chaz was among the huge pile of weapons Riff took with him to fight Hereti-Corp. Torg took him with him into the firefight that ensued. During the invasion of the Dimension of Lame, Torg accidentally brought Chaz with him to the dimension, along with his bed. He thought him useless against the invading demons and hid him under the mattress. Bert later tried to hide under the mattress and impaled himself upon the sword. As a resident of his dimension he was by default sufficiently innocent for his blood to empower the sword. Torg didn't notice the change but took Chaz anyway to save Zoë from a demon, whom he this time hacked to bits without even realizing it. Thus, he was introduced to Chaz's powers, which found plenty of use during his stay in the dimension. During this time, Torg also learned to fight credibly with a sword. Torg has since kept Chaz as his weapon of choice in his own dimension, even though innocent blood to empower him is no longer constantly available. It has been established that he has a soul, when a spell temporarily separated his soul from his "body" (along with Torg's soul and others) for a journey into a spirit world. He was also used to slay a rather large number of zombies in bROKEN, when Torg, Riff and Gwynn went to explore an abandoned Orsintos lab. Spoilers [[Dangerous Days Ahead (chapter)|'Dangerous Days Ahead' ]] At the end of the final battle, Torg killed Cloney by beheading her with Chaz. [[That Which Redeems|'That Which Redeems' ]] In the end, as Torg ended up in the Dimension of Pain and the Demon King's house itself, Chaz offered to kill the Demon King, but the closest he ever got to that was parrying a sword used by the Demon King. However, since that sword seemed to be formed of the Demon King's own essence, even that contact with Chaz wounded the Demon King, leaving him hideously scarred. [[A Time for Hair-Raising|'A Time For Hair-Raising' ]] When Aylee tricked Zefolas into powering Chaz up with innocent blood, Torg used him to kill Zefolas, putting an abrupt end to negotiations over Torg's and several other people's souls. Mokhadun Chaz bears a very suspicious resemblance to a sword summoned out of Kozoaku's prison pocket dimension ("The Never," famous inhabitants Rithuly and "Satin") for the purpose of killing the half-god Kron (actually, his father Khronus). Category:Hardware Category:Characters